Highest Stakes
by Demon Sorceress
Summary: AU Eiko's a teen, troublesome teen, that Vivi is, unfortunately, stuck with, Zidane's popular (What else is new), and Garnet's in the way! Welcome to high school.
1. Deliver us from Boredom

Yes, this is a Zidane/Eiko fic, get used to it! So, yes, a boring high school fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bored, bored, bored," the blue-haired teen thought. "All teachers ever do is drone on and on and on! There is something wrong with them. They seriously need help. And if they could just release us from their death hold power known as high-school I would be so very, very grateful."  
  
"Do they ever shut up???!!!!" she whispered harshly to her friend, Vivi Ornitier, who she realized had been sleeping underneath his hat. He looked at her and blinked.  
  
"No," he answered with a yawn as soon as he heard the continuation of, "Now the human brain...." and went back to sleep.  
  
She realized that this day had to be spiced up, for Christ's sake!!! And if no-one was going to help her, she'd to it herself! Almost everyone at this school, this school being Alexandria High School, had a special power, making all pranks hard to trace. "Thankfully for me," she thought as she pulled a loose strand of blue hair behind her ear, which had rebelliously refused to join the ponytail.  
  
She, no-one else but her though, had recently found out that she was no exception to this "special power" rule. However, unlike Vivi, who was confined to most black magic and such, and others, Eiko Carol had discovered her powers to be pooled with all types of magic. These types of magic included black magic, white magic, elemental magic, and, the more used power, manipulation of objects, solid, liquid, and gases, making chemistry one of the more interesting subjects.  
  
She now tapped into her last power, finding the pulsing heat inside her and drawing it out like toffy. It sank down into her hands, and she began to twist into a sort-of rope. She stretched backwards and during this span of time, threw the rope at its intended target, the fire alarm. It rose up slowly, like a Cobra, and stuck to its intended target. About to yank the "rope" she thought the better of it. 1.)Her powers were a secret weapon, meant to stay secret, using in the room she was in would jeperadize her secret, and 2.)"Try not to play a prank they can trace you to."  
  
The rope slithered out of the Neurology classroom and into the hallway. She shifted into second sight, her eyes glazing over slightly, sending it into the hall with her rope creation. Upon reaching its intended target it reared up and stuck to the alarm pull. She pulled back into her actual vision and held the rope in her hands. This was one of the things she loved about pranks most! The adrenaline rush that surges through your body! Either way, she yanked.  
  
Flashing lights filled the hall and a blaring "Woo, woo, woo," filled the school and they all hurried into line. And walked into the halls in a slow manner. Some weren't slow at all, dashing to the doors was more accurate. Vivi looked at Eiko's small-yet thoroughly muscled and attractive- frame with wide, amber orbs that burned in the dark space under his hat.  
  
"You didn't," he said slowly. She grinned her trademark innocent and mischevious grin.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Vivi?" she asked in fake innocence.  
  
He groaned heavily, "You did. Why? Why do you always feel the need to cause such trouble?" he looked at her with large eyes and the trace of a whine in his voice. Eiko returned the look with equally powerful innocent eyes and a puppy-dog pout.  
  
"But boredom is such a powerful motive. Wouldn't you agree?" she said sweetly.  
  
"No, no, no, nooooooooo," he groaned.  
  
"Awwwwww, it's okay, they'll never catch me! You see I used the fire alarm in the hallway, harder to trace, you see," she finished cheerfully with the said smile on her lips.  
  
Eiko and Vivi emerged into the bright sunlight of summer in time to see the fire trucks driving up to the front steps. One firefighter emerged and walked to the principal. "False alarm?" was met by an answering, "False alarm". Okay. So, in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Yes! The lecture began.  
  
(Yes I did change POV, fear not) So, here I am. Five minutes later into the "Pulling a Fire Alarm is a Serious Offense and the Evil Doer Will be Apprehended" speech, still trying to find a way to further dig my own grave. Climbing up into a tree, I avoided the accusational points I always seem to get. And promptly... dozed. But I woke up a few seconds later with the thought to put on some tunes. The Midnight Club Sampler CD in general. I fell asleep with the beat of "Art of Trance" by Blue Owl in my head and my head bobbing to it. Had i had any more sense with me I would of made it so I hadn't given anyone below me a straight view up my baggy shorts...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? "It sucks, It sucks not...." Please Review! And just a little note. I have not updated my other stories because my data is at home I'm now at my friend's house doing this fic as a favor to her... without spellcheck!!! Sayonara!! 


	2. AE

I'm sorry, guys. I can't update because I can't write. I know you think I'm cowardly for backing out of the story, but anything I post will be crap. So I'm stopping the stories. If you want to take possession of the stories, contact me on and I'll hand it over to you. Thanks. Peace.


	3. AN

Check out my Authoress page (click the link . . .) for info. on stories. A'ight? Ciao.


End file.
